Setsuna no Ai
is the third opening theme for Bungo Stray Dogs, performed by GRANRODEO. Single Track List # セツナの愛 # フォルテ Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= kimi no naka ni sotto hisonde karamitsuku you ni unetteru zawameku iwakan no shoutai wa nan da moetsukiru hodo etsu ni shitatte karappo ni natta ato de utsumuku zanzou wa konton to kashiteru douji ni sonna ni motomenaide shigeki to yasuragi no mujun wo zetsumyou ni bimyou kuruoshiin desu mou aisareru tame no kyoumi nante ajiwau tame ni chou nayande sa kuzure taika wo shiharai tsuzukeru koukotsu hikeraku isshun ni kokoro furueru hodo ni motto kanjiru kunou tte shihai sareteiru no sa setsuna no ai to shitteitemo |-| Kanji= 君の中にそっと潜んで　絡み付くようにうねってる ざわめく違和感の正体は何だ 燃え尽きるほど悦に浸って　空っぽになった後で うつむく残像は混沌と化してる 同時にそんなに求めないで　刺激と安らぎの矛盾を 絶妙に微妙　狂おしいんです もう愛されるための興味なんて　味わうために超悩んでさ 崩れ対価を支払い続ける 恍惚ひけらく一瞬に　心震えるほどに もっと感じる苦悩って 支配されているのさ　セツナの愛と知っていても |-| English= What is the true identity of this uncomfortable feeling Which lurks gently inside of you as if being entangled Soaking me so empty that it burns me out And having the chaotic afterimage lingering Receiving unwanted stimulation and peaceful contradiction at the same time Making me subtly and exquisitely crazy I'm super troubled to taste the act of being loved Continue to pay for the pain it brought Opening a trance enough to make my heart shiver I'm being controlled by the increasing anguish Even though I know it's only a Momentary Love Full version Rōmaji= kimi no naka ni sotto hisonde karamitsuku you ni unetteru zawameku iwakan no shoutai wa nan da moetsukiru hodo etsu ni shitatte karappo ni natta ato de utsumuku zanzou wa konton to kashiteru douji ni sonna ni motomenaide shigeki to yasuragi no mujun wo zetsumyou ni bimyou kuruoshiin desu mou aisareru tame no kyoumi nante ajiwau tame ni chou nayande sa kuzure taika wo shiharai tsuzukeru koukotsu hikeraku isshun ni kokoro furueru hodo ni motto kanjiru kunou tte shihai sareteiru no sa setsuna no ai to shitteitemo rokudenashi da to warikitte senobi shita koi no naka ni tenshin ranman na kimi no koe ga omoidashitai to omotte kikoeta ano yozora ni miageta otsuki-sama wa kirei desu ne aisuru tame no koukai nante mou niokunen mae ni sutete kita zetsubou ni mujou hitsuyou nan desu tairageta hazu no kyouki ranbu chiri yuku hanabira mitai de sa muchuu de ashimoto musabori tsuzukeru koukotsu ni hiraku isshun ni kokoro furueru hodo ni motto kanjiru kunou de shihai sareteiru no sa setsuna no ai wo motte shitemo sukoshizutsu kimi wo wasureyou omoidasenakunaru hodo ni yorokobi dake no kouzui de subete wo nomikonde hoshii aisareru tame no koui nante ajiwau tame ni chou nayande sa kutsuu de taika wo shiharai tsuzukeru koukotsu ni hiraku isshun ni kokoro furueru hodo ni motto kanjiru kunou de shihai sareteiru no sa kisu wa ato ni shite shihai saseteiru no sa setsuna no ai to shitteitemo |-| Kanji= 君の中にそっと潜んで　絡み付くようにうねってる ざわめく違和感の正体は何だ 燃え尽きるほど悦に浸って　空っぽになった後で うつむく残像は混沌と化してる 同時にそんなに求めないで　刺激と安らぎの矛盾を 絶妙に微妙　狂おしいんです もう愛されるための興味なんて　味わうために超悩んでさ 崩れ対価を支払い続ける 恍惚ひけらく一瞬に　心震えるほどに もっと感じる苦悩って 支配されているのさ　セツナの愛と知っていても ろくでなしだと割り切って背伸びした恋の中に 天真爛漫な君の声が 思い出したいと思って聞こえたあの夜空に 見上げたお月様は綺麗ですね 愛する為の後悔なんてもう2億年前に捨ててきた ゼツボーにムジョー必要なんです 平らげたはずの狂喜乱舞　散りゆく花ビラみたいでさ 夢中で足元むさぼり続ける 恍惚に拓く一瞬に心震えるほどに もっと感じる苦悩で支配されているのさ セツナの愛をもってしても 少しずつ君を忘れよう思い出せなくなるほどに 喜びだけの洪水で全てを呑み込んで欲しい 愛される為の行為なんて味わう為に超悩んでさ 苦痛で対価を支払い続ける 恍惚に拓く一瞬に心震えるほどに もっと感じる苦悩で支配されているのさ キスは後にして 支配させているのさ セツナの愛と知っていても Video External Links * Official Anime Website Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes